Disappear
by Somer
Summary: Words can hurt and infect you like a poison. One can only take so much. Even a nation has its limits. But sometimes all it takes is someone to notice. To chase away the dark. -This may be sad and disturbing. But this is my first Hetalia Fic and the idea won't let me move on till i write it.-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Rating: M (To be safe)

Warnings: Swearing, angst, blood, and anything else you can imagine. This may be sad and there may or may not be death. This is so you guys can know what you're getting into with this story.

A/n: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Hetalia fan fiction. This idea came to me a few days ago and I'm finally writing it. I'm not sure how long it may be. I haven't written in a while so please don't be too harsh.

Description: Words hurt. Sometimes more than physical blows. They can haunt you and drive you mad. But a kind word can set you free. Let's look and see what cruel words can do.

Disappear

Chapter 1:

Prussia

_Not a nation…_

_Go away…go bother someone else..._

_Annoying…_

_Not awesome…_

_Go away…_

_Why_

_Don't_

_You just…_

_Disappear._

Prussia stood there just outside the door to the meeting of nations. He knew they were talking about him. He had heard this all before. His eyes were downcast and as he could hear them. Taking a deep breath, he just walked away.

Pain …heart wrenching…all the things he tried not to think about.

He was Prussia, without him where would Germany or others be. But then again maybe it would be better if he did just leave.

His own brother seemed bothered by his mere presence. Germany had Italy.

Maybe the time of Prussia was really over. After all no needed a knight any more right?

So he walked and walked. Soon Gilbert was back at his brothers, shaking his head he let himself in. Making his way down to the basement. Huh the basement, what a place for the former kingdom of Prussia. He should have seen this coming. He first made a small bed for Gilbird.

Prussia then proceeded to gather his things. His clothes, books, movies, computer, weapons, and journals. Most of it went to the curb in bins and boxes. West wouldn't be home for at least a day. So Prussia didn't have to explain himself to his younger brother.

His brother. How his heart constricted. But west would be fine without him... No one needed him. He was a bother and a burden he could see that now. Maybe he wasn't so awesome. His time had passed.

_No one really wants you. You're too loud and you bother everyone. You're perverted and wrong. You have no one. No one needs you. You should have died a long time ago. You are a waste of space._

Prussia's head started to hurt from the dark thoughts that poisoned his mind. Soon his room was empty and clean. Leaving his Iron cross for Germany, and a quick note Gilbert left. He began to walk once more.

He felt odd though weaker maybe. Little sick and his head hurt so much. Stumbling and falling he caught himself. He felt so weak, coughing a bit as he stood back up. Prussia didn't notice the bit of blood that came out as he coughed. His body ached and felt so worn. Once brilliant crimson eyes were dulled and looked dead. The color of mud.

Making his way to the heart of Berlin, Prussia found what he was looking for. The last standing piece of the wall. It was set up as a memorial. Slumping down and leaning against it. Prussia waited…and waited. No one would bother him. He hoped this didn't hurt too badly. His eyes began to heavy, how he wanted to just close them but yet he could seem to keep them closed.

This was not an awesome way for him to go. But Prussia figured it wouldn't be a burden on his brother if he went this way.

Maybe it really was time.

Time for the great and awesome Prussia to just….

Disappear.

A/N: I hope it wasn't too horrible. I'm sorry it was so short. Anyway I don't know if there is a memorial in berlin but for this story there is. So what did you think? Which country would you like next? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: France

Rating: M  
Warning: Same as before. Possible triggers. Blood, and such.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
A/n: I'm so sorry it took me so long. Thank you all for the reviews. I've been going through a hard time, and I finally have time and such to write. Again thank you for sticking with me. 

Disappear

Chapter 2

**France**

_Pervert, weakling, rapist  
pathetic, annoying, and useless_

France tried to block the words. He was France, the country of Love. Many of these things hurt more than others. Rapist was the worst. He loved people. Yes he was affectionate, maybe overly so. But he wouldn't ever do _that._

As the meeting ended, he stood and made his way home. Not even bothering to tease England. As fun as it was he just couldn't do it. With a smile he made his way back home. Briefly he wondered were Prussia had been.

_Weakling, just disappear. No one wants you_

_Smelly cheese eater, Frog._

Francis stumbled into his house. The last bard didn't really hurt, but his mind wouldn't let him go. Like a black cloud. He could hear his people scream. Past and present. He grabbed a bottle of wine. As he drank the tears came. Maybe if he drank enough the pain would stop.

France slid down his wall. Tears falling. His once large and warm house was cold and lonely. He trembled. How the others would laugh…he in that moment wished he could…

Not since Joan had he wanted to be …

_Rapist…useless…Pervert  
go away…just leave_

France bit his lip and chugged the wine. He wished he could just

Disappear


End file.
